Sherlyn, the Dog Girl
by Lore24
Summary: Mi personaje, Sherlyn. Es una adolescente mitad perro. Quién conocerá a Bart Allen (Impulso) y a Clark Kent (Superman). Y vivirá un millón de aventuras junto a ellos. Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de la serie o de los personajes, ni de nada.


Capitulo 1: Conociendo nuevos amigos

Hola, soy Sherlyn Carlyn Dyerre, también apodada "Dog Girl" (Chica perro). Tengo 14 años y soy mitad perro, sí, suena raro, pero…es la verdad.

El mes pasado, aun estaba con mi familia en California. Mis padres y mis hermanos varones a quienes, aun, amo y extraño.

Mis vecinos habían traído un pobre perro mestizo. Lo maltrataban tanto, lo oía llorar desde mi patio todas las noches. Un día vi que la perrera se lo llevaba seguro porque era "peligroso", sin pensarlo fui a detenerlos. Pero algo salió mal, el perrito se asusto y en un intento por defenderse, me mordió.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el hospital. Cuando por fin pude volver a casa…todo mi cuerpo había cambiado. Era mitad perro, bueno, a decir verdad, tenía 3 formas nuevas. Humana, mitad perro y perro completo.

Mis padres no lo entendieron. Me di cuenta entonces que la vida ya no sería como antes. Y sí, en cierta manera, escape.

Agarré mis cosas más importantes. Cepillo de dientes, cepillo de cabello, jabón en gel, un perfume, varia ropa y calzados, una pequeña toalla, una cobija, mi perrito de peluche, mi celular, mis auriculares para escuchar música, y…una foto de mi familia.

Les deje una nota y con lágrimas en los ojos, me fui.

Resulta que ahora era una perra mestiza. Mestiza de: Golden Retriever, Husky Siberiano, Boyero de Berna, Braco Húngaro, Pitbull y Galgo Inglés.

Debido a estas razas yo tenía denominados "poderes caninos":

1: Natación veloz (Golden Retriever)

2: Camuflaje en el terreno (Husky Siberiano)

3: Audición a kilómetros (Boyero de Berna)

4: Súper olfato (de parte de todos pero más que nada del Braco Húngaro)

5: Ladrido potente (de parte de todos, también, pero más que nada del Pitbull)

6: Y velocidad supersónica (Galgo Inglés)

Luego de huir, corrí y corrí. No sé ni en qué dirección. Pero la cosa es que termine en un pequeño pueblo llamado Smallville (Villa Chica). Mis días como vagabunda comenzaron.

Vivir en la calle apestaba. Tenias que protegerte sola, era peligroso y tú estabas sola…completamente sola y desprotegida.

Fue hasta que conocí a Bart y a sus "tíos" y "primo". Oh, sí, esa es una gran historia que contar…

Era un día soleado. Yo estaba comiendo unas galletas, robadas, sentada en un banco de la plaza.

Entonces, oí un sonido a lo lejos…un señor estaba a punto de ser asaltado. Guardé las galletas en mi mochila y corrí al lugar. Llegue justo a tiempo, lance a los ladrones y salve al hombre

-gracias-

-no hay de qué-dije y me fui corriendo a gran velocidad

Y el chico que estaba al lado de él, que también había llegado a su rescate, salió corriendo detrás de mí. Llegue a un callejón y me escondí, no estaba acostumbrada a que me persiguieran…bueno, no ha que me persiguiera alguien tan veloz como yo.

-vamos, sé que estas aquí. No voy a hacerte daño-

-mmmm…bien-decidí salir -¿Quién eres? La mayoría de las personas no se mueve como yo, ni me ve cuando corro así-

-quizás no eres la única que se mueve así-dijo él sonriendo

-¿ah sí? Okey, ¿Eres mitad Galgo o algo así?-

-jajaja, no, luego te contare sobre eso. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sherlyn-

-soy Bart-dijo estrechándome la mano

-así que…Bart, que clase de poderes tienes?-

-más que nada, súper velocidad. Soy el hombre más rápido del mundo-

-más rápido del mundo, ¿eh?-

-pues sí-

-¿Y el hombre que salve? ¿Quién era?-

-era Jonathan Kent, mi tío-

-¿tú tío?-

-no de sangre, pero sí, algo así-

-ya veo…-

-y tú…que poderes tienes?-

-soy mitad perro-

-ya veo-

-sí, mira-dije y me transformé en mitad perro seguido de perro completo y luego volví a mi forma humana

-wow…-

-sí, interesante, ¿no?-

-pues sí. Quieres…acompañarme?-

-Claro, ¿A dónde vamos?-

-a la casa de mis tíos, hoy mi tía Martha hará pie de manzana y no pienso perdérmelo-

-jaja, vale-dije siguiéndolo

Llegamos hasta una granja y él me guio hasta esa casa.

-Hola, Bart, ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto el que supongo que era Jonathan

-fui a buscar la chica que te salvo-

-ah, cierto, hola, soy Jonathan Kent-

-Sherlyn Dyerre-

-un placer-dijo él estrechándome la mano

-el placer es mío, señor-

-¿Y? ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?-

-soy mitad perro-

-wow, eso sí es asombroso-

-lo sé-

-hola, Bart. Hola, papá. Hola…-

-Sherlyn-

-…Sherlyn-

-mucho gusto-

-igualmente-dijo él sonriendo

-Clark, ya conoces a Sherlyn. Y Sherlyn, él es Clark, mi primo-

-ah, ya veo. ¿Una amiga? ¿Una novia nueva?-

-hey hey, amiga-dijo molesto Bart

-jaja-me reí yo

-hola, soy Martha-

-hola, Bart me hablo de usted. Soy Sherlyn-dije estrechándole la mano

-bien, creo que todos se conocen. Así que…cuando va a estar el pie?-dijo entusiasmado Bart

-tranquilízate, Bart. Aun esta en el horno-dijo su "tía" riendo

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo hambre-

-¿No la tienes siempre?-bromeo Clark

-muuuy gracioso, Clark-

-¿Le has mostrado la granja a Sherlyn?-dijo Jonathan

-más rato, ahora estoy a punto de morir de hambre, dame tiempo-dijo él y Jonathan hizo un revoleo de ojos

Luego de comer el pie, fui con Bart y Clark a ver la granja.

-oye, creí que nadie podía moverse como yo. Sí, me pisabas los talones. Siempre dude que hubiera alguien como yo y resultaste ser tú, rapidín parlanchín-

-¿En donde he oído eso antes?-dijo Clark mirando de reojo a Bart

-ya, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió para terminar con poderes?-

-hace un mes, fui atacada por un perro. Lo siguiente que supe al salir del hospital, fue que tenía 3 formas. Humana, mitad perro y perro completo-

-oh…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿y a ustedes, que les paso?-

-yo nací así-dijo Clark

-un día hubo un accidente y un enorme destello. Y mi cuerpo se puso en sobre marcha-dijo Bart

-¿De dónde eres, Sherlyn?-

-sí, ¿Nueva York, de aquí, de dónde?-

-en realidad de California-

-wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba-

-sí, bueno, eso es historia. Deje a mi familia hace tiempo-dije soltando un suspiro de tristeza

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? ¿Qué les paso?-dijo Bart haciendo una mueca

-su hija se convirtió en mitad canina, eso fue lo que paso. Y armaron un alboroto que no entendí. No sé, hubieran visto como me miraban. Noté que la vida cambiaria-

-así que huiste-

-ya…no me adaptaba. Supongo que no tienen ese problema-

-ja! Te sorprenderías-dijo Bart

-sí, mucho-dijo Clark riendo

-como sea, ahora vivo en las calles. Les robo joyitas a los ricos y las cambio por dinero. Soy de las que no tienen y les quito a los que sí-

-ooohhh…en donde he oído eso?-dijo Clark mirando de reojo a Bart, quién resoplo

-bueno, en fin, no me gustan las calles…aunque, en realidad no tengo alternativa. Allí ocurren muchas cosas. Y cuando duermo soy tan humana como todos los demás-comente, ellos me miraron con cara de tristeza –no pongan cara de vaca triste, ¿sí?, siempre me he cuidado muy bien sola-

-sí, has hecho un gran trabajo-dijo Bart

-ya fue suficiente de la pobre niña de la calle, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?-

-bueno, soy súper veloz, el hombre más veloz. También me fui de mi hogar. Y…creo que nada más-

-¿olvidas que sueles robar cosas?-

-ya, Clark, pero ella no tiene que saberlo-dijo Bart en voz baja

-ja, te escucho, tengo audición a kilómetros y eso incluye oír los susurros-

-yo tengo velocidad, fuerza, inteligencia. Vivo con mis padres. Y soy alérgico a la kriptonita-dijo Clark sonriendo

-bien, quieren ir a dar un paseo?-propuso Bart

-¿A dónde?-pregunte curiosa

-a donde queramos, somos tres chicos veloces-dijo él

Nos fuimos a recorrer medio mundo. Fue genial. Luego volvimos, a la posada donde trabajaba la madre de Clark…

-en Miami, toooodas las chicas, excepto yo, claro, miraban a Clark-comenté

-sí, amigo, debiste pedir sus números-dijo Bart

-ya, déjenme en paz, niñitos-

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto Bart cuando me moví rápido

-como una galleta, tengo hambre-dije yo

-no puedes tomar lo que quieras, mi tía es la encargada-dijo Bart quitándome la galleta

-aguafiestas-

-hola, Clark. Hola, Bart. ¿Qué hacen? Pensé que estaban con Oliver-dijo un chico acercándose

-ah, Sherlyn, él es Jack. Jack, ella es Sherlyn es de…-

-¡El futuro!-

-¿ah sí?-

-sí, corrí en el tiempo para decirte que vamos a seguir enamorados en cien años-dije presumiendo

-jajajaja-se rió él

-Lyn-dijo Clark sacudiendo la cabeza

-¿Clark? ¿Bart?-dijo Martha

-compórtate-me dijo Bart antes de irse

Más tarde, en el establo…

-¿Bart?-

-¿sí, Lyn?-

-mira, ha sido genial juntarme con alguien como yo. Me hace sentir menos sola. Así que…te he traído algo. Gracias, de corazón-dije y saque de mi mochila un videojuego de mano aun en su paquete cerrado

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-es para ti, Bart, no importa de dónde lo saque-

-claro que sí, Lyn. ¿No has oído nada de lo que te hemos dicho? No puedes ir por ahí hurtando cosas-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque hay leyes-

-para gente normal. Tú, yo y Clark no lo somos. Mis poderes son una bendición, no una maldición. Y voy a usarlos-

-no digo que no lo hagas, pero hazlo para bien, no dañes a los demás-

-¿A quién dañe? ¿A la tienda que le robe esto? Tienen seguro-

-no por eso es correcto-

-como quieras, Bart, no me quedaré para oír otro sermón-dije fastidiada caminando hacia afuera

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Huiras de nuevo? No resolverás tus problemas así, Lyn-

-escucha: No huyo, corro hacia una meta y tendré lo que siempre he soñado, de una manera u otra-explique enfadada mientras me volteaba a verlo

-Lyn…-

-no, creí que éramos iguales. Pero me equivoque, tú no eres _nada_ igual a mí-dije y dicho esto, me fui corriendo

Estuve lejos horas, hasta que Bart llego a buscarme para salvarme de unos pandilleros que yo intentaba convencer de que podía robar para ellos.

De hecho, yo había terminado en el piso. Bart tiro a uno de los hombres antes de que me volara la cabeza con una bala y le dijo al otro que se largara.

Luego me obligo a irme a la granja con él.

Martha, Jonathan y Clark se preocuparon tanto por nosotros. Nunca me había sentido tan amada en mi vida. Cenamos y…

-bien, ¿Estarás bien aquí?-

-¿Bromeas? ¿Una habitación con heno y cama para mí sola? Será genial-

-sí, mis tíos dicen que si quieres puedes…quedarte a vivir. Necesitan un perro para cuidar la granja, y creen, que serías buena elección-

-ja! Claro que sí. Me encantaría quedarme, parecen buena gente-

-lo son…buenas noches-

-buenas noches, Bart-dije abrazándolo

-¿Y el abrazo por qué?-

-por cuidarme, por ayudarme y por ser mi amigo-dije riendo

-jaja, bueno, duerme bien-

-tú también, nos vemos mañana-dije luego me convertí en perro completo y me acosté a dormir en el suelo.


End file.
